Someone Like You
by Vaughan91
Summary: Iris Vaughan, 21 ans et des poussières, assoiffée de vengeance après la mort de son père par Elias va trouver sur sa route John Reese, ancien agent de la CIA. Engagée par le meurtrier de son père pour enlever l'ancien agent surentrainé, elle voit là une chance d'approcher son ennemi et se de venger. Mais c'était sans compter sur les sourds battements des cœurs ...


_**Come on, Come on. Put your hands into the fire …**_

Après des semaines de recherches intensives, nous avions fini par le retrouver.

Notre cible : John Reese. Un agent paramilitaire de la CIA présumé mort

Nous étions 5 à avoir été engagés sur nos aptitudes personnelles, chacun d'entre nous avait travaillé auparavant dans des affaires de recherches de personnes ou d'enlèvements. Morgane et Aro, les deux plus expérimentés avaient tous deux œuvrés au sein de la NSA, responsable du renseignement d'origine électromagnétique et de la sécurisation des systèmes de communication et de traitement des données du gouvernement américain. Ils étaient chargés de détourner les systèmes de communication et récolter les informations utiles à notre mission.

Jack, étudiant en informatique le jour, crackeur la nuit avait infiltré les réseaux les plus hermétiques de l'United States Marshals Service, chargé de la protection des témoins. Malgré ces as du renseignement, le parcours de Reese restait trouble, des éléments manquaient dans les fichiers confidentiels. L'annonce de sa mort en Afghanistan n'était qu'un subterfuge. Nous avons rapidement découvert que la CIA, passant cette fausse déclaration, était sur ses traces. Reese savait donc des choses compromettantes sur l'agence qui, à en croire sa détermination pour le retrouver, ne voulait pas l'inviter à sympathiquement discuter… Notre homme, probablement grâce à des contacts bien placés au sein du FBI avait réussi à bénéficier de la protection du service de l'US Marshal, malgré l'absence de procès ou d'enquête sur la CIA.

Faisant abstraction de l'expression voulant que le meilleur soit gardé pour la fin, il restait Taylor. Je ne savais trop sur quel pied danser avec cet … énergumène. Ses compétences reposaient sur la vente de drogue de laquelle découlait de nombreux contacts, aussi louches soient-ils, et , à défaut de nourrir son encéphale il dopait ses muscles aux hormones. Muscles dont nous aurions besoin face au monstre de puissance qu'était Reese, si l'on se fiait à sa relance de l'économie des pompes funèbres durant sa carrière à la CIA et à sa grande maîtrise du combat à mains nues.

De mon côté, je suivais cette histoire avant même que l'on ne me contacte. L'attrait que Reese suscitait pour moi reposait sur le planificateur de ce rapt. Elias_. Elias …_ nom qui retentissait à chacun de mes pas depuis plus de cinq ans. Une infamie que je poursuivais depuis l'assassinat de mon père. Mon père et Elias avait fréquenté la même université parisienne, fait leur droit ensemble, et s'étaient considérablement rapprochés à la fin de leurs études. Une réelle amitié avait vu le jour, à tel point qu'Elias, voulant mettre à profit ses diplômes d'avocat et rentrer en terres natales, avait proposé à mon père de le rejoindre à New York afin de créer leur propre boîte. Rapidement, leurs activités gagnèrent en renommée, les clients étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et surtout, de plus en plus fortunés. Les préludes de la fin de leur confiance et de leur amitié arriva lorsqu'Elias commença à tremper dans des affaires plus que louches et qui n'échappaient pas à mon père. A côtoyer l'illégalité, Elias fut attiré par ses vices, pouvoir et argent facile. De grosses sommes d'argent disparaissaient du compte de l'entreprise, Elias n'était plus présent, mon père s'était défait de l'entreprise commune et, voulant sauver Elias des bas-fonds dans lesquels il ne tarderait pas à s'immerger totalement, le menaça de révéler ses activités illégales et de faire plonger les mafieux qui constituaient son nouvel entourage. Elias ne pris pas ses propos comme ce qu'ils étaient une main tendue par son ancien ami. Il vit seulement se dessiner l'épilogue de sa nouvelle vie, vie qui lui apportait un pouvoir qu'il avait tant recherché auparavant, une délectation face à la crainte qu'il inspirait avec ses hommes de main dans les quartiers, de plus en plus nombreux, où se tenaient ses manigances. La tombe de mon père ne contenait qu'un cercueil vide. Aucun corps retrouvé, aucune preuve pour punir l'atrocité que je connu l'année de mes 16 ans. La rancœur et la fureur tues furent mes meilleures amies, lorsqu'à la mort de ma mère, un an après, je m'embrigadais dans les sombres milieux qui me permettraient de retrouver celui qui s'était octroyé le droit de priver ma vie de l'amour d'un père. A l'âge où j'aurai du connaitre l'allégresse des débuts à la fac, lier des amitiés sincères, rêver à une carrière artistique, exploiter ma jeunesse, je nageais dans les affres de la trahison et de la destruction. J'avais commencé par m'infiltrer dans un petit groupe de dealers de cam, sans jamais y toucher quand je voyais l'horreur déclenchée par cette neige légère. Ma nature timide et discrète a du très vite être mise de côté pour ne pas finir avec un couteau planté au milieu du bide. C'est aussi là que j'ai découvert les armes, les atouts et carences de chacune, leurs maniements et le semblant de sécurité que me procure mon Beretta 92, toujours à portée de main depuis. Au fil des mois, la confiance de mes « boss » et la froideur avec laquelle on me définissait me permis de quitter les trottoirs et les petits camé, mes capacités d'observation furent mise à contribution pour d'autres activités. Dans la filature de personnes suspectes ou gênantes mes renseignements se révélaient toujours authentiques et se révélèrent rapidement indispensables à ceux qui voulaient garder une main de maître sur leurs employés ou s'assurer de la fiabilité de leurs collaborateurs. Même dans les bas-fonds, les traîtres ne sont pas invités. Aussi peu glorieuse soit-elle, je réussis à me forger une réputation, à accéder à de multiples réseaux, et remonter petit à petit le sommet de la hiérarchie. Il fallut attendre trois ans et demi avant que le nom d'Elias ne soit prononcé pour la première fois. Cinq petites lettres balbutiées par Enrique Ledano, baron de la drogue qui m'avait engagé à plusieurs reprises afin de vérifier la véracité de ses revendeurs. Il m'avait laissé entendre que si je continuais dans cette voie, je pourrais travailler pour des personnes plus importantes, comme Elias, qui faisait souvent appel à des tiers pour régler certaines de ses petites affaires … Il le connaissait, mais j'avais appris en travaillant dans ce milieu que demander l'heure à quelqu'un suffisait à nous rendre soupçonnable, alors le questionner sur Elias …

Au fil de mes travaux, je creusais la moindre information sur le lieu ou le moyen de trouver Elias, je compris vite que c'était lui qui vous trouvez. Je m'intéressais donc à toute les personnes qui avaient pu être en contact par le passé avec Elias et parmi les nombreux dossiers constitués, l'un d'eux avait rapidement émergé John Reese. Il faisait partie avec d'autres hommes d'un escadron basé à l'époque en Afghanistan. Ses coéquipiers, qui par une étrange coïncidence étaient tous morts depuis, et lui étaient intervenus sur une base afghane et avaient levé le feu sur un groupe de terroristes occidentaux, dont faisait partie Peter, le fils d'Elias. Le cœur palpitant, je sus que je tenais là une piste. Je travaillais donc comme une forcenée, rendais mes traques plus efficaces, exerçais mon corps et mon esprit à repousser leurs limites, et ne tremblais plus lorsque je devais me servir de mon arme sur un être humain. Le désir de vengeance était plus fort que tout. Je dus attendre encore un an et demi pour qu'arrive ce coup de téléphone inespéré.

Lorsque mon correspondant téléphonique me mis au courant de son projet, et que le nom de John Reese parvint à mes oreilles, je sus qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ligne et que je n'oublierais jamais sa voix…

**Retour à la réalité.**

**POV IRIS**

_23h48_ - La pleine lune est de sortie dans une rue discrète de New York. Je coupais le contact de ma moto SuperDuke, dont la peinture noire se fondait dans l'obscurité, m'arrêtant dans une ruelle perpendiculaire et me laissant la vue dégagée en contrebas. Jack et Taylor ne devait pas être bien loin. L'audi A8 noire que nous attendions éclaira la chaussée de ses phares et se gara le long du trottoir. Les portières arrière s'ouvrirent simultanément et trois hommes en descendirent.

La lunette de mes jumelles de poche me permit de discerner les deux montagnes de muscles barbues, méfiantes qui encadraient Reese. Aucun visuel sur le visage de ce dernier, seul le dos d'un manteau noir et une démarche élégante m'apparaissaient. Ils franchirent la porte d'un haut immeuble à la façade vitrée.

Grâce à mes filatures, nous savions que Reese se rendait un soir par semaine dans un des bureaux du building, vraisemblablement pour rencontrer une personne du FBI avec lequel il échangeait des renseignements sur la CIA afin de monter un dossier d'incrimination sur certains agents impliqués dans des affaires plus que compromettantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack et Taylor déboulèrent d'une rue avoisinante, je leur fis un rapide appel de phare pour leur signaler ma position tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient innocemment vers la berline noire. Je les vis contourner la voiture par la chaussée, arriver à hauteur de la portière conducteur, et l'ouvrir à la volée, le chauffeur n'eut pas même le temps de crier qu'il était déjà victime des 50 000 volts du taser et de ses convulsions. L'empoignant par le col, Taylor le sortit de l'habitacle et le traina jusqu'au coffre où le pauvre inconscient fut jeté, après avoir été soigneusement attaché et bâillonné. Après cette scène sans désordre, Taylor rentra à l'arrière de la voiture, et Jack enfila le rôle du chauffeur, me faisant un petit signe de la main avant de claquer la portière.

_01h13_ – La patience mise à l'épreuve, ma main alla chercher dans la poche de mon blouson de cuir la photographie de Reese en uniforme militaire, j'imprimais son visage une dernière fois sur mes rétines. Soudain, le rez de chaussée s'éclaira, signal de mon intervention. Un tour de clé, le moteur de la moto bourdonna et je m'engageais lentement dans la rue. Mon rôle était simple, abattre les deux cerbères depuis la route pour permettre à Taylor et Jack de s'occuper de Reese en tout sécurité. Mais les ennuis commençaient j'arrivais à proximité du hall de l'immeuble mais seul un des gardes se trouvaient dehors. _Putain ! Ça commence mal … _Impossible de m'occuper de lui tant que les autres ne sont pas sortis, rien de mieux pour donner l'alerte. Application du Plan B Personnel … Je pris un peu de vitesse, le devançais et arrivais en contrebas de la rue, je coupais le contact, descendis et mis la béquille paisiblement. Gardant mon casque, je remontais la rue à allure lente et sereine, la tête basse, faisant mine d'enlever mes gants en cuir. En un coup d'œil, je repérais les deux nouvelles silhouettes sur le trottoir, je respirais profondément afin de ne pas céder à l'assaut de l'adrénaline, le talon de mes bottes frappant le trottoir me donnait la cadence à adopter, un des gardes m'avait déjà repérée et toute accélération de mon allure me trahirait. Plus que quelques mètres … Le vide se fit dans mon esprit lorsque je soulevais ma visière, cachée par une cagoule n'apparaissaient que mes yeux, et sortis le Beretta plaqué dans mon dos. Je verrouillais mes deux cibles. La stupeur passa sur leurs visages et rendit leurs gestes imprécis. Deux balles en plein thorax pour les voir choir au sol. Au moment où les portières de l'Audi s'ouvrirent, mon regard se posa pour la première fois sur John Reese. Il était grand, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix peut-être, mais je ne pouvais dire ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements, même s'il avait une honnête largeur d'épaules. Mon attention fut vite détournée par ses yeux… Jamais encore je n'en avais vu de tels. Deux gouttes d'acier bleutées tranchant sa carnation halée. L'inattention faillit me couter cher. Reese portait la main à la crosse de ce que je devinais être un ColtM1911 porté à la ceinture, il avait dégainé et s'apprêtait à me prendre pour cible quand Taylor le mis à terre par la décharge de 50 000 volts de son taser. Taylor ramassa son arme, Reese étant juste sonné, il l'assomma avec la crosse pour s'éviter toute mauvaise surprise venant de l'ancien agent de la CIA surentrainé et le tira à l'arrière de la voiture où il le bâillonna et menotta immédiatement dans le dos. L'Audi fit une embardée sur la chaussée et pris la route à pleine vitesse. Je vérifiais une dernière fois qu'aucun individu curieux ne guette la scène malgré le silencieux apposé sur mon pistolet et la rapidité de nos agissements. Je rejoignis au pas de course ma moto garée non loin, les deux cadavres gisant au sol ne tarderaient pas à être découvert pas un Sdf ou un fêtard rentrant chez lui, il fallait vite déguerpir. Ma moto rugissante, je m'enfonçais dans la nuit lugubre, suivant le sillage de mon destin.


End file.
